


Murderous Love

by BerriesAreLife (Cumberbatchgirl)



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, F/M, Jeff the Killer - Freeform, Jeff the Killer x OC, Slenderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumberbatchgirl/pseuds/BerriesAreLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of a young, innocent girl who discovers that she may not be as innocent as she thinks after encountering the unexpected love of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All of my readers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+of+my+readers).



PROLOGUE

I, Kana Green never thought that I would become a murderer. Throughout my whole life, I have been a model child. I have received nothing but perfect grades in school, I have received just about every award possible, I have endless amounts of friends, and I have boys falling all over me. So...what reason would I have to kill? This is an idea that many people would not be able to grasp. I would leave them absolutely dumbfounded if they ever found me out. This makes me glad that I will never be caught. Though, as I tell my story to you, I figure that I might as well reveal my reasons to you. I kill....for love. This account of my life these past few years will reveal to you why I turned to such evil activities, and why I love it so much.


	2. The Recalling: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the story of Kana Green begins to be unveiled, things start falling into place.

Chapter 1: A Strange Beginning

That fateful day, May 1, had been going as smoothly as any other day of my life. I had just finished an evening of cheer practice, and decided to take a stroll through the park on my way home, since it had not grown dark yet. I always thought that the park was so beautiful in the evening, since the sun shone through the trees perfectly. I never imagined that I would face a life-and-death situation there. I walked along by myself, admiring the tall trees that towered far above my head. The only noises that could be heard were the sounds of chirping from the birds that took refuge in the branches. The sounds that I heard were rather calming, which caused me to lower my guard ever s slightly.

As I passed a small bush, I noticed an unusually large creature in it. Curious, I tried to take a peek. I thought i scared it off though, because it ran away. _Strange..._ I thought to myself, deciding to follow the creature so that I could investigate. I noticed that it had receded deep into the forest, trying to escape me. Typically, I would have left the creature alone. Yet, for some reason, I felt compelled to follow it and try to find it. I continued to move deeper into the forest, eventually leaving the sight of other people and entering a more isolated part of the forest area that most people try to avoid.

Suddenly, I felt a hand over my mouth. I tried to scream, but the hand muffled my sounds. The only thing I could detect was the smell of alcohol. I wondered if the person holding me was drunk and trying to rape me, but I wouldn't take any chances. So, I did what any girl with a sense of intuition would do: I fought as hard as I could. Despite being rather strong for a girl of my size, I proved to be nothing compared to their strength. After a while, I settled down. I closed my eyes, waiting for them to strip off my clothes and take action. Yet, for some reason, nothing happened. Then, I felt them lean into my ear and whisper with a sinister cackle, "Go to sleep..." I felt a cold, sharp blade against my throat as I slowly turned my head to the side so that I might get a glimpse of my attacker. What I saw next was nothing that anybody would ever expect to encounter.

As I turned around, I came face-to-face with what most people would describe as their worst nightmare. There, right in front of my face, was a creature that didn't seem to be human at all, yet they were. I will never, ever forget the first time I laid eyes on Jeff. There he was, his face only inches from mine. His skin was as white as white could possibly be, and it had a leathery feel to it. His lips were a deep, cherry red. His eyelids seemed to be missing, as if they were burnt off. His hair was as black as the night sky, looking as if it had been burnt that color. Yet, the only thing that I could really focus on was his mouth. It had been carved into a permanent smile, just as the Joker from Batman. While most people would have freaked out and screamed, all I could do was stare at him in awe, almost forgetting that I was about to die.

We seemed to stare at each other forever. After a while, I tried to say something, but as soon as I opened my mouth to speak, he let go of me and retreated into the darkness. I tried to step forward and go after him, but something kept me from doing so. For some reason, I could not run away. I wanted to see more of him. Maybe it was the way his skin glowed in the now-night sky. I looked up, realizing that it had become dark without my even noticing. I wanted to go home, but I was afraid that, if I left, I would not be able to see him again. So, instead of moving away, I sat down where I was and waited.  understood that I would probably have to coax him out somehow, so I just laid down on the ground and watched his eyes in the shadows. "Please..." I said in a soft, smooth voice. "All I want is to see you...To see your face again..." I said, pleading with him. All I got in return was a hissing sound from him, which helped me to understand that he did not want to see me. I took that as my cue to leave, so I stood up. "If you want to see me again...come by here again tomorrow morning, okay?" I said, heading off to my house. 

I sat on my bed and thought about him some more. I could not seem to get the image of his face out of my mind. His face was so....perfect. His features seemed to go so well together, despite giving off a frightful appearance. I really wanted to see him again. I laid on my pillow, closed my eyes, and slowly fell asleep.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning:

My alarm rang at approximately 7:45 am, waking me up. Still a bit tired, I had not yet recalled the events from the previous night. As I went downstairs for breakfast, I was greeted by a very angry mother. She sat at the kitchen table, her arms crossed. "Kana, where were you last night? You didn't come home until 11, and you reeked of alcohol! Were you drinking?!" She almost yelled. I rubbed my eyes, trying to remember where I had been. Suddenly, I remembered everything that had happened. "Sorry Mom, gotta go!!" I said, rushing upstairs to gather my things and leave, not bothering to brush my hair. Before she could try and protest, I was long gone.

I carefully navigated my way through the forest, being guided by my footsteps from last night. After a few minutes, I ended up in the same spot as I had been when I encountered the boy. I sat down under a tree, waiting patiently to see if he would show up. I sat there for hours, almost reaching the point of giving up. As I started to stand up, he appeared. He dropped in front of me, crouching so that we were eye-level. All I could do was just stare again. He was as gorgeous as I had remembered, even in the clear daylight. I felt myself turn about three shades of red before I decided to try and speak. All I could get out was "Y-y-y-y-you ca-c-came..." My heart pounded as he leaned closer, studying me over carefully. Looking down slightly, I saw that he had a tight grip on a butcher knife, thus causing me to raise my guard slightly.

After a moment of silence, he spoke. His voice was soft. Very soothing to my ears, yet it had a sinister tone to it. "You're not afraid." he said, his gaze striking fear into my heart. I shook my head, refusing to look away. "Why?" He demanded, sounding angry. I backed up a bit, only to become pinned to the base of the tree by him. "Why?!" He said again, yelling. The way the cuts curved up his cheeks was heart-stopping. I looked into his eyes, forcing more words out. "It's pe-perfect..." I stuttered. He peered closer, his eyed bigger than ever. "What's perfect?" he asked sharply. I was almost overwhelmed by the temptation to kiss him. "Your face.." I said, fighting the urge to touch it. "Your face is perfect..." 

I thought that he would react well to what i said, yet I was wrong. He grabbed me by the collar, pulling me up into the air. "You LIAR!!" he screamed, bringing out his knife, threatening to kill me. The look in his eyes showed that there was next to no chance of him backing down. Instead of fighting back, I tried to reason with him through submission. I closed my eyes, ready to be killed. "Make it quick...." I pleaded with him. I opened my eyes to see him raising the knife, then I squeezed them shut again, anticipating the kill. Yet, nothing happened. I opened my eyes to see him frozen in the position, his eyes filled with confusion. He slowly lowered the knife, setting me down. He backed up, putting his hands on his head and sinking to a crouching position, grabbing at his hair and pulling it. "I can't kill her...I can't kill her...Why can't I kill her...?" He kept asking himself, sounding distressed. I walked over to him, crouching in front of him, reaching over and touching his chin. He jerked away, snapping at me. "Why can't I kill you?! What is this feeling?!" he growled. 

I stood up, looking down at him. "What feeling..?" I asked the mystery man. He looked up at me, his white teeth baring through his smile. "My heart starts beating quickly, and I feel the urge to hug you and kiss you. Why?!" he stood up, looking down at me. I had not gotten the chance to see him in complete daylight. I noticed then that he was significantly taller that i was. I looked up at him, my blue eyes wide open. "I don't know.." I said. His long hair blew in the wind as he looked me over. "What is your name?" He asked, sounding irritated. I looked down at his feet, digging my own into the dirt. "Kana." I wanted to know his name, but I dared not ask. 

We did not speak for a while. Instead, I continued to watch the ground as he looked wherever he was looking. After a long period of silence, he said in a sharp tone. "I'm Jeff. Jeff the Killer." His name chimed in my ears like the sound of bells. "Jeff...." I said, a hint of happiness in my voice. I looked up at Jeff to see that he had been watching me. For some reason, I felt that this close encounter would be the first of many. From that moment on, I knew that Jeff the Killer would not be any ordinary person in my life. I knew that I would eventually fall in love with him, and from then on....only time would tell.


	3. The Recalling: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would appreciate feedback ♥

Chapter 2: A Strange Feeling

I am not entirely sure as to how long I stayed there after Jeff left me. The only thing that i could seem to think about was how he got so close to me. I could feel his breath on my face. It reeked of alcohol, but I did not care. I never thought that I could possibly deserve to come face-to-face with such...beauty. The way that his white skin glowed in the sunlight was just absolutely mesmerizing. His gaze seemed so fixated, mostly because of the fact that his eyelids had been burnt off, but that did not matter to me. I was very confused. I did not know why I was so enamored by a person that most people would typically reject out of fear. I looked down at where his footprints were left in the leaves, crouching down and placing one of my hands in the imprint. I turned the leaves over in my hands, my heart beating rapidly. I had completely engrossed my mind with thoughts about him. I really did wish that I could see more of him, and soon. I stood up, deciding it was time for me to go home and face my mother.

As I entered the house, my mom was already at the door, her arms crossed. "Kitchen. NOW." she demanded. I solemnly walked into the kitchen, taking a seat at my spot at the table. She sat across from me, her sharp gaze piercing into my soul. "Explain yourself. Now." she said, getting out a timer. "You have three minutes." She set the timer, setting it down between us. I had three minutes to come up with a lie. "Uh.." I began. "Last night, I was out with Lexi. (Note: Lexi is Kana's best friend. She hasn't been formally introduced, that's for later!) We were walking back to her house from the park, since it was getting dark, but..we got a little lost. We ended up running into a creepy guy that had alcohol all over himself, and he was drunk. He was saying something about having to go home to his pet dog, and how he needed us to help him. We knew he was crazy, so instead we led him to the police station, which is why I smelled like alcohol. By the time everything finished, it was already very dark. I walked home straight from there." I held my breath, hoping that she would accept my story.

My mother did not look pleased. I thought she was going to catch me in my lie, and I was ready to take whatever punishment she gave to me. I looked over at her, awaiting her answer. "...You should have called me. I would have picked you up." I almost shouted with joy; she bought it! I nodded, apologizing profusely as she lectured me about how dangerous it is for a young girl to be walking by herself at night. After quite the lecture, she finally let me go. I rushed off to my room, getting ready for the day. 

I tightened the tie on my uniform, looking myself over. I smiled, liking the way I looked that day. After glancing one last time to make sure my hair was okay, I was off to school. As I started down the street, I was met by a loud squeal. I turned around just as my best friend Lexi tackled me to the ground. "KANA!!!" She squealed. "I have the BEST news, girl!! You won't BELIEVE it!" We both stood up, dusting ourselves off. "What happened?" I asked, eager to hear what she had to say. "Well, I was watching the news last night, and...Our town has a monster!!" I froze.  _Could it be Jeff?_ I thought to myself. However, I decided to play it off as if I was clueless. "No way, really?! How do you know?" I asked, sounding curious. "WELL," she began. "I heard on the news that people saw this guy hiding in the bushes that looked like some freaky white ghost with the Joker smile, and FREAKING HUGE EYES."  _Jeff!_ I shook my head in dismay. "I don't believe it. This had gotta be one of your fantasy tales." I giggled. "No, I swear this one's real!" she insisted. I continued to play it off like I didn't believe her, but in truth, she was right. I just did not want to tell her, for fear that others might find out, and then Jeff would get caught.

After our conversation, we walked on to school, changing the subject to typical high school girl topics: boys, makeup, the new TV show episodes, etc. The school day progressed as normally as any day, yet for me it seemed to f=drag on forever. I so wished to leave school so I could return to the forest to see Jeff again. Finally, after what seemed to be ages, the dismissal bell rang. I gathered my things, rushing out of the building. "Yo, Kana! Wait up!" A familiar voice called, causing me to cringe. Chris Martin, the "star quarterback" for our team, walked up to me, surrounded by his jock friends. He smiled, his teeth sparkling in the sunlight. "Wanna hang out?" I shook my head, not wanting to quit my plans to visit the park. "I have a previous engagement, sorry." I turned, trying to leave. He grabbed my shoulder, preventing me from moving. "C'mon. Please? You'll have a great time, I promise." His voice was soft and low, as if he were trying to seduce me. I shook m head, prying his grip from me. "No thank you, Chris." I insisted, walking off. "We will see each other tonight, Kana. I can promise you that." He laughed, sounding rather creepy. I brushed it off, thinking that he was just bluffing...I couldn't have been more wrong.

That night I dressed up as nicely as I could, telling my mom that Lexi and I were going to a midnight premiere of a movie. She allowed me to go, making me promise to be home as soon as the movie ended. Once I left the house, I began to head to the park, which was in fact the opposite way from where the movie theater was located. I walked along, feeling as if I was being followed. I kept checking around, but I did not see anything suspicious, so I just shrugged it off and headed on my way. The town seemed very quiet for a Friday night. A little too quiet. 

I once again ventured deep into the forest, finding myself at our meeting location once again. I waited to see if he would show up again. I heard a rustle in the bushes, and my heart began to pound. I turned around, a smile on my face. "Je-" Before I could finish, Chris emerged form the bushes, along with two of his jock buddies. They were obviously drunk, except for Chris who seemed perfectly sober. "Now, why would a beautiful girl like yourself want to spend her Friday night alone in the woods?" He laughed, coming closer to me. "I told you that we would see each other tonight, Kana.." He pinned me to a tree, his grip stronger than ever. I tried to fight against him, but it was no use: he was too strong. He leaned down so that his face was inches from mine, a devilish grin spread across his mouth. "Let's have fun, okay?" I felt his other hand start to wander up my side, tugging at the bottom of my shirt. He reached his hand up my shirt, and I began to cry. I squeezed my eyes shut, prepared for the worst.

Suddenly, I felt his grip on my arms release, his body  pulling away from me. I opened my eyes to see him laying on the ground, looking freaked out. "What in the-" He began to shout, his jock friends stumbling towards him to help him out. I looked around, not seeing anything that could have forced him away. I looked down at the ground, afraid of what would happen next. Chris raised a shaking arm, pointing to the tree behind me. "G-g-gg.....GHOST!!!" He screamed. I looked up, and there he was. My hero. Jeff was sitting on a tree branch, his knife in his hand. His expression was not one that I had seen yet. He looked...cold. As if there was no sense of emotion to him. He looked less human than ever. It was absolutely perfect. He jumped down from the branch, landing in front of me, his knife at the ready. In a flash, he was on the two jocks, forcing them away from Chris. After he tied them up, he turned to the terrified quarterback. "You look tired." His voice was eerily low with a very evil tinge to it. Before Chris could move, Jeff was on him with his knife to Chris' mouth. Jeff looked down at Chris, smiling so as to look even more creepy. "Why are you so afraid? Don't you like my face? Don't you want to look at things forever, like I can?" The knife was brought up to Chris' left eye, the tip of it just centimeters from puncturing his pupil. "I don't think you have used your eyesight for the right things, no I don't. You tried to hurt other people. I cannot have that. Only I can cause pain. Like this." He said simply, driving the knife through Chris' eye. The sound was absolutely horrorific. His eye began to gush blood as it was cut completely in half. Jeff twisted the knife, causing the bone surrounding the eye to make a sickening cracking sound. Afterwards, Jeff repeated the same process with the other eye. At that point, Chris was screaming bloody murder. "Shh..." Jeff said, cuddling Chris' head to his chest. You should rest now." Jeff brought the knife to Chris' throat, whispering softly into his ear. "Go to sleep..." With a sickening cackle, the knife cut completely through Chris' head, severing it. His body fell to the ground, thrashing around for a second or two before going completely limp. Jeff held the severed head by its hair, lifting it up so that the two jock friends could see. "Time to join him." Jeff whispered, then severing both of their heads. 

Throughout the whole process, I could not take my eyes off of the scene. Under normal circumstances, I would have been absolutely traumatized. Yet, for some reason, I was...mesmerized. He looked so graceful while he was torturing Chris so much. I wish that he had done more to him, since Chris had traumatized me so much. I watched as Jeff approached me, a murderous look still in his eyes. He held the knife to my chest, but yet he did nothing. Slowly, his gaze softened ever so slightly, looking more crazy than murderous. "I don't know why...Why don't I want to kill you...?" He sounded confused. "I don't want to kill you.." He growled, growing angry. "Explain this to me!!" He demanded, throwing the knife ot the floor. I gasped, jumping back. "I-I-I don't k-know!!" I shouted, being scared a bit by the knife. He grabbed his head, pacing around in front of me. "This has never happened..I never care about killing people..They are all afraid of me..Nobody likes my face but me.." He spun around to me. "Why aren't you afraid of me?!" I shook my head. "I can't find a reason to. You don't look human, but..I guess I like what I see. I think...your face is beautiful." 

At that moment, he was on me again, pinning me to the floor. "You LIAR!!" He screamed, his expression angered. "LIAR! LIAR! LIAR!!!" He screamed, his pupils shrinking. We stayed in that position for a minute, my gaze fixed on his eyes, speaking in a smooth tone to try and relax him. "No..I'm not a liar. If I was lying, you would know. I would be shaking. Do you feel my body shaking?" His body was warm against mine, despite the chilling ghastly appearance he retained. He growled, but then slowly stopped, releasing his grip on my arms, sitting back. I still could not sit up because of the fact that he was sitting on me. I exhaled, relieved. 

Jeff continued to stare at me for a while, this time wiht a look of bewilderment. The concept of somebody  _not_ being afraid of him was apparently new, so it took time to sink in. He stood up, pacing in a circle around me as I stood up, my eyes watching his every mood. "I don't get it. I feel sane. Why do I feel sane??" He panicked to himself. "I feel...loved?! What is this?!" He looked at me, unsure of what to do. I looked into his eyes, feeling as if I should do something. 

I reached my hand forward to touch him, but my phone suddenly rang, scaring the both of us. He retreated to the shadows as I shakily answered my phone. "H-hello..?" "KANA, IT IS ONE AM. GET HOME NOW, OR I SWEAR TO GOD YOU ARE NEVER GOING OUT EVER AGAIN!!" My mom hung up on me immediately, not giving me the chance to speak. I looked at my phone, slipping it to my pocket. I looked over at Jeff, who had slowly started coming out. "I have to go.." I stepped over a body, ending up almost face-to-chest with him. "I want to see you again. I have more questions." Jeff said. I nodded, writing down my address. "Meet me here in one hour. My window will be open for you."I turned, rushing off before he could say anything. I could not wait to see him again. I had a feeling that this night would be better than the previous night. I hurried home so that I might be able to encounter Jeff yet again, this time where we could really be close together.


	4. The Recalling: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We still peer into the memory of Kana's early experiences with Jeff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I apologize for the mushiness. That comes first, then the good stuff comes. *evil laughter*

Chapter 3: A Strange Start

As soon as I got home, my mother didn't even bother speaking to me. Instead, she just pointed to my room, signifying that I should go there. I climbed the stairs quietly, awaiting Jeff to see if he would come.  _Surely he will_ , I thought. It seemed that he was interested in me as well, even if our types of interest were different. I wanted to get to know him so that I could decide whether or not he loved him. He probably wanted to get closer to me to see whether or not I would be better off alive or dead. I was afraid that, in the end, he would end up killing me. So, I did the one thing that I knew how to do: flirt. Boys like when girls flirt. It always seems to work. Therefore, I decided that i would try flirting with Jeff the next time I saw him.

Upon reaching my room, I stripped immediately. I was tired of wearing my school uniform, but I did not have the chance to remove it earlier in the day since I was at the park with Jeff. I threw my clothes onto the floor and changed into a silk nightgown. Afterwards, I went to the bathroom and washed off all of my makeup. As I lifted my eyes up to look at myself in the mirror, but what I saw instead was something better. There, sitting on my bed in an awkward curled-up position was Jeff. I was a bit surprised that he showed up, though I had a feeling that he would. He looked up at me, his carved smile turning more as he actually smiled. I snapped my head back down, hiding the fact that I was blushing.

When I finished washing my face, I returned to my room and sat on the chair next to the bed. I opened my mouth to speak, but Jeff just shook his head, shutting me up. He got up from his spot on the bed and made his way towards me. Swallowing, I leaned back a little, nervous about what was going to happen. I watched his every move, my heart beating faster and faster. He leaned close to me, his eyelid-less eyes staring deep into my soul. "You're really not scared of me." He stated. "I don't know how to handle this. When I see people, I have the urge to kill them. But...when I saw your face..I couldn't kill you. I need to know why this is happening." He sounded very irritated, but at the same time intrigued by what was happening. "Instead of killing you, I feel like I want to kiss you or something along the lines of that." He shook his head. "I couldn't stand to see those guys be mean to you. It's like...I felt like myself, but not." At this point, he had started pacing around my room, almost shouting. Luckily, my dad was watching wrestling, so the sound of the television drowned out any of the sounds Jeff or I made. "I liked killing them. I loved it. It just felt like I was killing for a different reason. I kill because I like it. More people should try it, really. But this last time around, I just felt angry that they were going to touch you. I wanted to see them suffer a lot more before I let them go. I wanted to save you." He turned to look at me, his eyes wild with confusion. "You are all I can think about lately. Except for killing. You and killing are all that's on my mind. I love killing. So much. I'll die before I stop killing." 

At that statement, my eyes widened. "Um....what?" I was absolutely and utterly confused. "I don't...understand..." I sat upright, our eyes fixed on each other. Jeff shook his head, as if he were just as lost as I was. "I feel human around you, uh....Kana. I think I like it for a bit of a change. It's hard being unloved, you know? Ended up killing my family because of it." I rose, slowly making my way towards him. "Killed your family..?" He nodded. "Mom, Dad, and little brother. Didn't want to do it, nope." I tilted my head to the side, questioning him. "Then why'd you do it?" I asked, curious. He shrugged. "SImple. They were gonna kill me, so I beat 'em to it. Kill or be killed, that's what this world's about." For some reason, his positive views on murder captured my attention. "You don't say?" I pondered. We were both silent for a minute, before I spoke up. "Do you have a place to stay when you're not out killing?" He shook his head. "Never really needed one. I don't need to sleep, and i'm almost always full." His smile looked more wicked than ever. I jumped at the chance to invite him to stay in my room. "How about you stay in here, then? My parents never come in here, and it's really an entertaining place, I guess. Plus you won't have to be on foot all the time. You can relax." I was always a very hospitable person; trying to make everybody I met feel as at-home and happy as they could. He seemed to be deciding whether it was a good idea or not. I grew nervous, thinking that he thought I was trying to make a pass at him.

It took him a while to come up with an answer. As he opened his mouth, I leaned forward, eager to hear what he would say. "I....I'll stay here. Only for a little while, though. I hate being stuck one place. Can  only kill so many people." I giggled slightly, thinking that it was so funny that he was sounding so human compared to what had happened just a few hours ago. I sat down on my bed, letting my feet dangle for a minute before I turned so I was on my back, my eyes fixed on the ceiling. I turned my head slightly so that I could see Jeff as he stood there, not really doing anything. I yawned, my eyes growing rather heavy. "I don't want to sleep..." I said, fighting the urge to. He walked over to me. "Why not?" He questioned. I started shaking my head rapidly, trying to hide the fact that I was scared, since I wasn't scared of him. "I get night terrors. Like hallucinations. And they're actually scary. It happens every night. Has been for three years, ever since I started getting these weird feelings like something has been watching me." Suddenly, Jeff's expression went cold. "Watching you? As in stalking you through your window?" I nodded. Suddenly, he climbed into the bed next to me, looking as if he was guarding me from something...or someone. I looked over at him, my heart pounding. "Can I....help you?" He just shook his head, his eyes returning to a softer, yet still very creepy expression. "Just rest. This will help." I closed my eyes, trusting him. As I slowly started to drift off, I felt a hand running through my hair. I smiled softly, knowing that that night, I would finally be able to sleep peacefully.

And for the first time in three years, I slept without any night terrors.


	5. The Recalling: Part 4

Chapter 3: A Strange Day

I awoke early in the morning to the sound of my mother calling me for breakfast. I sat up, rubbing my eyes, taking a look around my room. Suddenly, I realized that Jeff was supposed to be staying in my room, but he was nowhere to be found. I walked to the window, seeing that it was open, so I assumed he left at some point in the night. I headed downstairs for breakfast, never having felt more bright-and-bushy-tailed as I did that morning. "Good morning, Mom!" I practically sang, giving her a hug and a kiss. "Yeah, you'd better start sucking up, Missy. You're in trouble." She shook her head, seeming a lot more relaxed about what had happened earlier that day. I sat down to breakfast, making as pleasant conversation as I could. Afterwards, I went upstairs and got ready for school.

I arrived at school to see masses of students gathered in the quad, crying their eyes out. Confused, I went up to my best friend Lexi. "Hey, what happened..?" Lexi turned to me, her eyes filled with tears. "Chris, Mark, and James...They're all...dead...!!" She cried, sobbing into her hands. I realized that they were the ones Jeff had killed last night. I obviously had to pretend that i didn't know, so I started to fake cry, making her think I was sympathizing. People were comforting each other, both teachers and students alike. All the while, I was actually very pleased with this, since I felt that they deserved what they got.

The entire day ended up being one giant memorial service for the boys. Every single class spent the whole session talking about how "honorable" they were and how they "lightened everybody's spirits with their presences at the school" and a whole bunch of other crap. While they were all focusing on that, my focus was on how they died such beautiful, brutal deaths. Especially in Chris' case. I couldn't wait to see Jeff and tell him how much pain he caused. He would love it. I actually ended up speaking in front of the class, talking about how we had been friends since early childhood, even though I never liked him all the while. I started to realize that school was making me sick. I couldn't stand to be there, frankly. Being around so many people was starting to give me quite the headache.

On my way home, I decided to stop in the park, to visit the scene of the crime. As I walked through the forest, I noticed a small piece of paper nailed to a tree. Curious, I went over to read it.  _Why would somebody put a MISSING poster over here?_ I questioned. I tore the paper off, reading it out loud. "Don't look, or it takes you." I raised an eyebrow. "Whatever." I set the paper on the floor, heading on my merry way. 

As I approached the scene, I noticed that everything was blocked off with police tape. I was only able to get a tiny glimpse of what was going on. Police detectives swarmed everywhere, each trying to be the one who solves the case. I just giggled to myself, knowing they would fail. Then, I noticed something strange. One of the bodies was still there. It seemed to have been mutilated beyond the point of immediate clean-up. A smile spread across my face as I studied the way the branches protruded trough the body of James, giving it an inhumane look. I knew immediately that Jeff was responsible. I wanted to go home and thank him.

When I got home, my parents were both there at the door. "Honey, we heard about what happened to those boys at your school. Are you okay?" They asked, each hugging me softly. I simply nodded, wanting to show that I wasn't upset by it at all. "I didn't really talk to them. Obviously i'm upset because they were murdered, but...what can people do? Kill or be killed, I guess." My parents both looked at each other with confused expressions on their faces. "I'm going to do homework." I said, heading off to my room. As I arrived, I immediately locked the door behind me. "Jeff?" I called softly, but I got no response in return. I figured that he was out stalking his next victim or something. As I sat down to do my homework, I couldn't seem to get the message on the note out of my head. "Don't look, or it takes you..." I repeated over and over. Curious, I went to the computer and looked the saying up. Nothing came up that helped me at all. I turned off my computer, going to my bed to take a nap.

By the time I awoke, it was already nighttime. Getting my coat, I climbed out the window and walked over to the park to find Jeff. It was quiet when I arrived, possibly because the usual night-goers decided to skip out because of the murders. I wandered through the forest, looking for signs of a person there. As I passed by a specific tree, I saw another small note on it, similar to the one I found earlier in the day. I read it to myself, the note saying "Always Watches, No Eyes" with a picture of a head and eyes crossed out.  _Probably a prank_ , I assumed. I put the note in my pocket to take it home. As I continued walking, I heard a strange ringing in my ears. It sounded as if a being was causing the sounds. I covered my ears, walking faster. 

Eventually, after about an hour or so, I found Jeff poking a dead fox. I had found two more notes by that time, and the ringing in my head continued to get louder and louder. I rubbed my head, sighing. "Man, I have this ringing in my head that just won't stop. It started like ten minutes ago when I picked up some prank note." I pulled out the notes, handing it to Jeff. As he read them, his eyes grew wider than they already were. "You have to go. NOW!" He warned, standing. "Get out of here before he comes, Kana." I tilted my head, confused. "Who?" Jeff was about to speak, but I instead figured out who "he" was when I saw him. I don't think he was human. He was very, very tall and slender, and resembled the appearance of a faceless man. "Slenderman.." Jeff growled, pushing me out of the way. He grabbed his knife, getting ready to kill. 

Little did I know; what was about to go down was probably the most epic, legendary fight that I had ever seen.


	6. The Recalling: Part 5

Chapter 3: A Strange Fight

There I stood, being in the presence of two of the scariest beings around. I leaned against a nearby tree, the ringing in my head almost unbearable. I opened my eyes, having closed them to try and relieve the sounds in my head. As I opened them, I saw that Slenderman and Jeff had moved away from me, but were still within sight range. As I watched the fight, what unraveled before me was an event that I will never forget.

Jeff, with his knife at hand, began to charge at Slenderman, dodging all of the tentacles that were in his way. He lashed out, trying to slash Slenderman in the face. He missed, falling behind him. Immediately, Slenderman grabbed him with his tentacles, lifting him into the air as he tried to constrict Jeff. I watched in horror as Jeff struggled to free from Slenderman's grip. The tentacles got tighter, almost causing Jeff to give up. He looked over my way, noticing that I looked very sad, because I was scared that I would lose my only true friend to a random monster. His eyes grew wide, and with a shout, he grabbed his knife and slashed away the tentacles. Landing on his feet, he began charging once more, running at a speed that I had yet to see. He was so fast, I almost couldn't see him. He jumped up, kicking Slenderman square in the face, sending the giant creature stumbling back. As he stood up, I noticed that part of the area where his mouth would be looked....torn. He regenerated his tentacles, seeming angrier than ever. Jeff's smile was very sinister, since he had gained a slight advantage over Slenderman. I started to grow worried, knowing that the fight wouldn't end well. I decided that, despite the fight being so amazing to watch, I needed to step in. 

As I stepped forward to intervene, I was immediately blown back by one of Slenderman's tentacles. As I hit the tree, I fell to the ground, feeling a crack in my tailbone. I stood up, feeling very sore and in-pain. I stepped forward again, trying to get the attention of the two creatures. They both seemed to block everything out except for each other. I couldn't help but admire their concentration. As the fight went on, I decided to slowly back away and let them fight it out. 

Neither creature was winning. For every attack delivered by one, the other seemed to have a counterattack. Yet, they both looked like sight for sore eyes. Jeff was completely bloodied up, due to the number of lacerations on his body. I felt upset, seeing him hurt like that. It made me develop a deep hatred for Slenderman. Jeff leaped at him again, his knife aimed at Slenderman's chest. He kicked off of Slenderman, ending up on a tree. He bounced off of the tree, head-butting him in the chest instead. Slenderman was knocked back, but he whipped around a tree with his tentacles, grabbing Jeff by the legs, pulling him to the ground. He then started hitting him with all of his tentacles, driving Jeff absolutely wild with anger. He grabbed one of the tentacles, biting it as hard as he could, causing Slenderman to recoil in pain. Angered, Slenderman grabbed Jeff and threw him against a nearby grave, the two of them having slowly migrated over to the local cemetery. I sat on a tombstone, not really sure why they were even fighting in the first place, but I kept watching as Jeff heroically defended himself against Slenderman. At that moment, I knew. From the way my heart was beating, and from the way my face was turning red and my body was getting hot, I knew. I loved Jeff. I wasn't sure as to why, but it was all that i knew.

I wanted to try and intervene again, but I wanted to see who would win. Jeff took another slash at Slenderman, making contact with his facial area. The surface was broken, revealing a sharp-teethed mouth that had blood dripping from it. His eyes were also exposed, giving him a demon-like appearance. He let out a robotic-sounding screech as he grabbed Jeff with his own hands, raising him up as if he were about to eat him. Suddenly, I burst forward, knocking Jeff from his grasp. "NO!!!" I cried, standing between the two creatures. Slenderman's eyes widened as he growled loudly, thrashing his tentacles everywhere. I turned back to look at Jeff, a tear in my eye. "Please...stop..." I couldn't bear to see Jeff looking as inhuman as he did. Though he didn't normally scare me, the animalistic look in his eyes was beyond something I could handle. He tried to force me away, but I was able to hold him off since he was so weak. I turned to Slenderman, who was about to move me aside and grab Jeff. "Please, Slenderman...Leave him alone.." I tried to soothe him with my voice, with hopes that he would leave us alone.

I could see Slenderman starting to calm down a little, so I took the opportunity to act. I stepped forward, causing Slenderman to step back. My goal was to separate the two. As I continued to move him back, I heard Jeff screaming at me to get away, or he would kill me when he finished the fight. I ignored him, eventually drawing Slenderman far enough to keep him from harming Jeff again. I turned around to see where Jeff was. As soon as I turned away, I felt Slenderman's tentacles wrap around my body. I screamed, but soon after I did, a tentacle was over my mouth to prevent me from screaming more. As I struggled, I saw Jeff rushing at us, pissed off beyond Slenderman's salvation. Before he reached us, though, Slenderman took off with me wrapped in his tentacles.

And with that, I was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that today's chapter is so short. I've been really busy. I promise i'll make up for it tomorrow. Anyways, i'd still appreciate feedback!


	7. The Recalling: Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the recalling of past events with Kana, Jeff, and now Slenderman.

For what seemed like days, I was trapped inside some sort of time-and space continuum, meaning that there was no sense of time, emotion, or any other humane thing in existence. All I remember was absolute silence and pitch black.

The next thing that I remember was me waking up on a bed in a room unfamiliar to me. I sat up, looking around, rubbing my head. I did not feel any different, but for some reason everything was. I looked around, trying to figure things out. _Where was I? Where was Jeff and Slenderman? What happened to them? Did they die?_ These thoughts tortured my brain as I oriented myself. Eventually, I was able to sit up and move around. I first made my way to the restroom, as I felt that i needed to relieve myself and fast. After my trip to the bathroom, I decided to do some investigation. While I was indeed hungry, I felt it was best to skip the meal for now, as I was more concerned with the whereabouts of Jeff. He was the only person that I cared to know about, so I was absolutely determined to find him and at least make sure he was okay.

I set off, going to search for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a short one >.


End file.
